


First time in Budapest

by opposablethumbs



Series: A week of firsts [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Counter-intelligence isn't just a job title, Gen, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Clint does NOT kiss his marks on the lips.





	First time in Budapest

**MISSION TIME MINUS TWENTY**

“You know the rules,” said Natasha, a grin on her face. “If the target’s bisexual, we flip for it.”

“Okay, okay,” Clint grumbled as she pulled a coin from who knows where. “I’m just saying you make a more convincing high-class hooker than I do.”

Natasha eyed him cooly. “I’m going to assume you mean the ‘high-class’ part and leave your testicles intact.”

Clint swallowed. “Okay, toss it,” he said followed shortly by, “Aww, eagle. No.”

“Grease ‘em up, Hawkguy,” Natasha replied smugly.

****

**MISSION TIME FORTY TWO MINUTES COUNTING**

“I have eyes on you,” Natasha said over the comms. “Looking good, Barton.”

Through her scope, Natasha saw Clint flip her off behind his back. His game face never faltered though, still plastered with the twink-charm smile that he was - honestly - aging out of. The target took that moment, however, to pull Clint onto his knee and lean in to whisper something in his ear. She didn’t even it to be Clint’s wired side to know what it was he was saying, having been in the same situation more than a handful of times. Come on sweetheart, let’s go somewhere more private. To confirm it, the target plopped Clint back on his feet and then stood and led them inside the villa.

****

**MISSION TIME ONE HOUR SEVEN MINUTES, MISSION TERMINATED**

“He wanted to kiss me on the lips, Romanoff! The lips!” Clint yelled over the top of automatic weapons fire.

“Jesus, Barton,” Natasha bellowed back, laying down cover so he could move to a better position. “You’ll suck a guy’s dick but not kiss him on the mouth?”

“I told him up front: no kissing, no barebacking. I’m supposed to be an exclusive escort, not some cheap trick.”

“You’re supposed to be a SHIELD agent,” Nat reminded as he slid in beside her. She tossed him his quiver. “Here to complete a mission.”

“And I did!” yelped Clint, standing and firing off three rapid arrows before ducking back down again. “We know where the girl’s being held. Mission accomplished.”

“I don’t see how an all-out battle in the streets of Budapest is an accomplishment,” Nat shot back.

Clint turned a wide and wild smirk on her, letting another arrow fly to its mark. “That’s because you lack imagination,” he replied.


End file.
